<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiest Year by The_Queen_Of_Wolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157496">Happiest Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Wolves/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Wolves'>The_Queen_Of_Wolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stannis x Sansa [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Kings &amp; Queens, Kings Landing, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, dragon - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Wolves/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: In which Stannis is honourable to his very end. </p><p>Inspired by "Happiest Year" by Jaymes Young</p><p>"And I'm down on my knees again asking for nothing. Thank you for the happiest year of my life."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stannis x Sansa [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiest Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Stansa fans. I wrote this little ficlet last night so i apologise if there are errors. For those of you who read my other story "Wolf Queen", I've written half of chapter 5 so ill try and get the rest done asap. </p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Happiest Year </em>
</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                ....</p><p>When the dragon queen came to Kings Landing the King of the seven kingdoms fought with every soldier and armada, he had at his disposal; but it was not enough. And like the event that took place all those years ago when his own kin sacked kings landing during Roberts rebellion, Stannis hid his wife away, sending her across the continent of Westeros and home to the land of winter, to her home where she would be safe.</p><p>At first her unsullied came, then her dragons: great hulking beasts of fire and blood. Stannis had not regretted his choice to send his wife away, for now he was doomed. Fire rained down upon them, there would be no saving themselves now.  </p><p>If he had to fall, that was okay. But he would not let his wife fall with him. So, he fought and fought, barely holding back the swarms of unsullied soldiers as Brienne Of Tarth hurried his wife through the hidden tunnels and to the sea, away from the destruction that was raining upon them.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                               ....</p><p>As Stannis knelt before the iron throne, a girl smaller than his wife with murder in her violet eyes perched upon it; Stannis let the memories of a happier time wash over him. </p><p>
  <em>“Stannis,” Sansa laughed, bright and happy. Flourishing in the keep that had once trapped her “I love you.” The first time she said it, he thought he had heard her wrong. But she said it again, and again. He never thought he would be loved, especially by a lady as beautiful and caring as his lady wife- but time have proved him wrong. </em>
</p><p>“Traitor, - “</p><p>
  <em>“You may brush it,” Sansa had gestured to her long red hair that Stannis had been fixated on from the moment they met. “If you’d like?” He approached her tentatively, his hand coming up to twirl a red strand around his finger- so soft and bright, smelling faintly of lavender. </em>
</p><p>“Usurper, you and your family, the crown rightfully belongs to me! -”</p><p>
  <em>Shrill screams of terror and a thrashing body against his awakened him abruptly, his heart beating furiously within his chest as his hand went to the dagger he kept at his bedside, searching their chambers for danger: when no threat was seen Stannis took notice to his lady wife whimpering at his side, a cool sweat covering her forehead as a nightmare plagued her. Stannis sighed and pulled her closer to him “Lady Sansa?” She remained asleep, her legs tangled with In the cotton sheets.</em>
</p><p> <em>“Sansa!” This time his voice was more urgent, he didn’t like seeing her like this. Her blue eyes fluttered open wide with fear before coming to set on Stannis where the settled “You are okay. No one shall harm you. That I promise.” In an unusual moment of affection Stannis settled his lips on his wife’s forehead in a soothing kiss. </em></p><p>“She is a traitor to the crown, give up now and I shall be merciful to you” Stannis glared ruefully at the would-be queen. Madness shone within her purple eyes. Her rule would not be one of peace. He bared his teeth, shaking the chains daring her to end it, end it now for he would <em>never </em>give up such precious information. Sansa would be safe when among the halls of Winterfell. There the queen would not defy them, unless she aimed to unsettle her entire realm. If the North fell, then so would she. Honourable to his vows even in the face of death.</p><p>
  <em>Her delightful moans filled the air as Stannis wrapped Sansa's pale legs around his waist, buried deep within her heat. Her face twisted in pleasure as he pounded deeply. Right then, when she was spread wide for him, welcoming every part of him, he was content. </em>
</p><p>“- to behead is the way of the andals- for your crimes, you will <em>burn</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>“I am with child, lord husband.” Sansa had never felt so happy, her womb bloomed, and child would be born with parents stronger then steel. “the Maester says the babe is healthy and strong.” Stannis couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face. They had been married for shy of a year and already his seed had settled. </em>
</p><p>Thudding echoed through the main hall; an animal brought from straight from his nightmares stared hungrily at the chained king on the stone floor. nails as sharp as valyrian steel scraping against the stone, smoke spilling thickly from the beasts open mouth, where hundreds of teeth glinted in the fire light. The hulking beast flicked his head down to stare at his mother, awaiting her command.  </p><p>
  <em>“I cannot promise love, or happiness. But I can promise that you will be looked after. I will protect you, even if that is the last thing I do.” His proposal was not one for the story books, but It was what Sansa needed. To be protected and cared for. </em>
</p><p>“Any last words, usurper?” The dragon queen spat as she lounged on her throne; her purple eyes burning with hate. Stannis lifted his head and glared at the queen- defying her the satisfaction of his pleas for mercy.  </p><p>
  <em>“Thank you for the happiest year of my life, my love- “Sansa whispered. The warrior of Tarth dragging her from the keep, her blue eyes filled with tears. Her whole being hurt, he was sending her to safety while he awaited his death.</em>
</p><p>“Dracarys.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated x</p><p>Edit (31/08/20): if anyone has any stansa prompts that they’d be willing to share for one shots? I’m in the writing mood.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>